


Sushi hangovers

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Sam's birthday party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi hangovers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know I haven't written a single fic in like over six months but Marley made me do it

The first time he awoke he groaned painstakingly as his head throbbed, he felt hot and sticky and sore and alarmingly nauseous. He shifted on the bed gingerly in the hopes of falling back asleep but then a strong smell of fish hit his nose and his whole body convulsed as it made him feel sick. The next thing he remembers is dry heaving over the toilet but it seemed his stomach settled itself now that he was out of the smell.

Or the worst of it anyway.

He sighed as he slumped against the bathroom wall for a moment, taking a few deep breaths to make sure he really wasn’t going to puke before he finally opened his eyes a little.

It had been Sam’s birthday yesterday, he remembered that much, and yeah they had been quite drunk when they’d finally managed to get home late last night. Or early that morning, he wasn’t quite sure. But that still wouldn’t explain the smell. What the fuck did they do after they got home?

Deciding he was entirely too hungover and his head hurt too much to try to remember he stood up from the floor slowly, wincing when that made his head hurt even more and with wobbly feet he stumbled over to the sink get some painkillers from the shelf above it and he took his time swallowing them with a generous amount of water. It was then as he ran his fingers through his messy hair that he found a piece of shrimp and he remembered.

They had thought ahead and gotten some take out sushi for a late night snack, thinking they might probably be hungry when they got home but in no condition to cook. Then Sam had wanted to eat it in bed. And then he had wanted to eat it off of him. And then he had wanted something else entirely.

He groaned as he realized they must have made quite a mess and then actually had passed out on said mess. They had fucking slept on pieces of raw fish and seaweed.

Disgusted and grossed out, he flicked the piece of shrimp away, for the moment not giving a damn where it landed as he wobbled into the shower for a quick rinse, he’d scrub his skin off properly later when he didn’t feel quite so hungover. Or so he thought until he found a piece of seaweed stuck on his buttocks and he went all out on the shower gel, using almost half a bottle before he was satisfied he hopefully didn’t stink or have any more pieces of food stuck on him anymore.

After a quick towel dry he finally stumbled out of the bathroom, actually holding his breath as he had to make his way through the bedroom to get to the living room, not even bothering to glance towards the bed.

As he made his way to the sofa he grabbed his favourite blanket from the armchair before he flopped down on it with a sigh and he was out before he had properly even spread the fluffy blanket over himself.

The second time he awoke was because he couldn’t quite breathe as something heavy was lying on top of him. It took him a moment to gather his surroundings and to realize the heavy weight on top of him was actually Sam. He hummed as he shifted a little, momentarily pleased that his head didn’t hurt quite so much anymore and he didn’t feel so gross but then the smell hit his nose again and it only took him a second to put two and two together where it was coming from.

Or rather from who.

“Ew, fuck off.” He grunted as he unceremoniously just pushed Sam off of him, making the younger man fall on the floor with a loud thud with a surprised yelp.

“Ow! Why’d you do that?” Sam complained as he sluggishly sat up, rubbing at his shoulder.

“You fucking stink.” Digger said simply and turned away from him, finally snuggling properly under the blanket.

“Aw come on...I feel awful and it stinks in our bedroom and you weren’t there when I woke up and I want cuddles...” Sam whined and crossed his arms over the sofa seat, pouting as he rested his head on his arms.

“No shit it stinks in there you made me pass out on fucking sushi. Sam, we fucking slept on pieces of fucking fish. So no, no cuddles until you’ve showered for at least an hour.” Digger muttered, only snuggling in further into the blanket and completely ignoring the younger man.

“How is this my fault?” Sam asked annoyed, his head was killing him and yeah the smell had made him quite nauseous too but all he really wanted was to cuddle up next to his boyfriend and get some more sleep. “Babeeeeee come on, please...”

“You wanted to eat sushi in bed, which by the way, is now banned forever.” Digger said sternly, finally relenting a little though as he turned back around and opening his eyes enough to squint at Sam. “And I’m gonna have to clean it all up eventually because you sure as hell won’t so tough luck, your puppy dog look does nothing for me.” 

“Aww but last night was fun, wasn’t it?” Sam tried but the glare he received from the older man made him rethink his words. “Okay yeah maybe thinking now it was a bit gross...”

“A bit?” Digger snorted. “I found shrimp in my hair and seaweed stuck on my fucking ass, it was beyond gross. And I don’t even want to know what you’ve got stuck on you. And those sheets are ruined...” He pouted then, then sighed and closed his eyes again. “They were my favourite too...pity, I’ve got to burn them or something, they’ve seen too much...but anyway, go shower, take some painkillers and brush your fucking teeth and maybe, _maybe_ , I’ll let you join me under the blanket.”

Sam groaned and muttered something under his breath but he got up anyway, slowly but surely and headed to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Digger had almost fallen back asleep when Sam stumbled back, fresh from the shower and water still dripping from his hair. The older man cracked open one eye when Sam stopped in front of him again.

“Feeling any better?” He asked, opening his other eye too but not indicating in any way that he was going to move over to make room for the younger man.

“A little. But I’d feel a hell of a lot better if we could just cuddle. Please?” Sam asked as sweetly as he could. Digger just stared at him a while longer, actually quite surprised the younger man had even bothered to find some clean boxers to wear seeing as he himself didn’t even think of putting anything on earlier. 

“Alright, come here...” He muttered eventually and finally scooted back, throwing the blanket away and he had to giggle when Sam practically crawled next to him, cuddling up close and resting his head on the smaller man’s chest. “Hmm did you have fun yesterday?” He asked when they had finally settled properly and he’d wrapped the blanket around them both.

“Yes, best birthday ever.” Sam sighed happily and pressed a few sloppy kisses along Digger’s collarbone. “Thanks.”

“Good, I’m glad. Just don’t get used to it, I swear throwing a 30th birthday party is like ten times more stressful than planning a tour.” Digger chuckled, resting his cheek against the taller man’s forehead. “And by the way just to be clear I really am serious about the food ban in bed. Ugh, I’m so, so not looking forward to cleaning that shit up...”

“Hmm yeah yeah we’ll just see about that...” Sam murmured sleepily. “And that can wait for now, yeah? I just want to sleep some more...or like, the whole day...” He added and actually yawned.

Digger could just chuckle at that, not even bothering to reply to that as he felt the younger man nodding off. Instead he just wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss on his forehead before closing his eyes, agreeing that the mess really could wait a few more hours.


End file.
